FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a sealed spherical bearing 100 having a bearing housing 101 and a ball 102. A rod 103 extends from the ball 102. The ball 102 is free to rotate with respect to the housing 101 in all directions, the only limitation being the stop provided by the rod 103 or a part of the ball knocking against the housing 101. A pair of ring-like rubber seals 104 are mounted on either side of the bearing housing between the bearing housing 101 and the ball 102 to protect the bearing surfaces between the ball 102 and the housing 101 from ingress of liquids such as water and contaminant particles. The seals 104 each have an outer edge 105 and an inner edge 106. The outer edge 105 is fixedly attached to the bearing housing 101 and the inner edge 106 terminates in a bulbous head 107 which rides in a groove 108 provided in the juncture between the ball 102 and the rod 103 (which are incidentally integrally formed with one another). The seals 104 are provided with a series of concertina-like concentric folds 109 which collapse and expand in response to movement of the grooves 108 towards and away from the bearing housing 101 so that the sealing engagement of the bulbous heads 107 within the grooves 108 is maintained.
This arrangement functions adequately but ingress of water and contaminant particles still occurs.